kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Geha
Geha (The Forgotten Chronicler) is one of the youngest members of the Kanohi Force. History The Forgotten Chronicler had joined BZPower in the year 2013, going by the name of Hakann500 only because he wanted to be part of the community, no other reason. In that year, he did nothing but read posts and saw the latest Lego news. During 2014, he went offline for a long time, only to come back a month after the "Great Shutdown" of BZPower, as he likes to call it. He had also viewed Loganto's old comics that had caught his attention. When 2015 arrived, he decided to be more active. He found The 1st Shadow's Comics, which caught his interest and prompted him go into the comic section more often. He decided to start joining more comics as the year progressed, his first one being The Real Life of Loganto. This is where the accidental creation of Geha, his signature character, came into place. Later, he joined more and more comics, making it feel like a big adventure to him. He then started going by the name "The Forgotten Chronicler". When TFC joined T1S's comics, he began his own comic "business". It still remains one that is unseen. From interacting with The 1st Shadow , he became acquainted with the Kanohi Force, and he joined them shortly after. Kanohi Force Since joining, Geha has become very involved with the Force, regularly supporting the works of his fellow members and seeking their help and advice for his own, aspiring to be like the others. The 1st Shadow has become something of a mentor to the youngster and helps him out whenever he can. Geha shows great promise, and his inclusion in the Force is most welcome. Origin Story Chronicler has had many adventures on many islands, some even including another life. He goes by many names but is mostly known by the name Chronicler to outsiders. Originally, Chronicler was created by Teridax as a unknown species to destroy Takanuva. He betrayed Teridax and found an unused canister that led him to the island of Okoto. On his way there, Chronicler was transformed into a matoran, who went by the name of Geha. Having known what he was created for, the Okoto residents feared him, despite his appearance, making Geha have a hard time getting new friends. Eventually Geha went on the journey called, The Great Chronicle. On the journey, Geha moved to a new island, made new friends who saw past him being a monster, and was transformed into a Toa. Shortly after, Geha retook the name Chronicler, and found a small unnamed island and moved again. He took his girlfriend, Kasha, and many matoran from Spherus Manga to the island with him. Soon after, he left the island having heard from one of his older friends, that a terrible incident had happened somewhere. When he arrived, he heard of an ancient team who went by the name of, "The Kanohi Force". They "supposedly" helped many islands and were legendary because of this, or as the way he heard of them. Some called them a band of idiots. Chronicler was eager to find them, but before he could, a evil great being (not a robot) took over the island and Chronicler was stripped of his powers, weapons, and jet pack fuel, making it impossible to escape. After a long time, a matoran found an Omlak and used it to transport Chronicler off the island. It was ever so slightly damaged and Chronicler was sent to many different dimensions tearing him apart until he stopped at a god's lair . The god had given Chronicler his powers, weapons, and jet pack fuel back. He had also given him the element of Life and took the name Geha again. Geha had then fallen into the dimension known as BZ-Nui, which happened to be where the Kanohi Force were hiding. BZ-Nui In the fictional realm of BZ-Nui , Geha regularly travels between the main city and the Comic Land. He has set up his own studio in the Comic Land and is now running a series out of it. On occasion, he travels to the Kanohi Force Tower in BZ-Metru, where he enjoys the company of his fellow Force members. Powers and Abilities Geha loves to help others and is silent during meetings, unless he has something important or required to say. He'll try to spend his free time with others. In battle, he strikes hard, he strikes fast, and he strikes first. Geha has the ability to control, summon, and absorb lightning. He is able to use the powers of Life, but it is extremely stressful and hard to control, so the most he can do is fire a beam of life out of his hand. He is also able to fly using his jet pack. He usually uses them for a tactical advantage and traveling long distances. Geha is also a great craftsman, but he usually builds swords or combines masks. He has been known to construct mechs and swords of great power, but his patient technique makes the process last a long time. Quotes "I promise, all mighty Shadow." - Chronicler to Shadow "StarClan? Yes. Yes I did." - Geha to Shadow after he asked if Geha said StarClan. "Life's about the journey, and what you do with it." "DON'T FORGET ME AGAIN." Trivia * Geha's Lightning sword is able to fold into his arm when not in use * He loves watermelons * He enjoys the comfort of his armor, though he claims it can break easily if hit in the right spot * He proclaims to be the founder of the Infinity Blades and has one of his own * As the Forgotten Chronicler, a running gag in the comedy often features Geha getting left behind or "forgotten" by the rest of the Force * His girlfriend's name is Kasha * He seems to be loved by many, many girls Geha.jpg Gehad2004.png Geha.png|Art by Dragon Extra Links *Toa Geha's Life --comic topic on BZPower Category:Underling Category:Member Category:Comic Makers